


Blackout on Omega

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Public Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 10:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Shepard has raised hell on Omega, and is planning on raising a little bit more.    Of course, that turned a few heads and raised a few eyebrows, and now, a certain major player on the station is putting forward a deal--Shepard can continue her activities, just so long as she makes it perfectly clear she knows who is in charge of that hive of criminality.Given what her side of the bargain is, Shepard would probably have done it for free.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Aria T'Loak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	Blackout on Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



Her breath hitched as the laces pulled tighter, restricting her ability to breathe. Hands bound, behind her back, blindfolded, her thoughts drifted back to N7 training. Resisting interrogation was not quite relevant, since she was gagged, but keeping a calm head despite powerlessness was critical.

A gloved hand on her bare right shoulder, hot breath against her left ear. “You ready, Commander?”

She nodded.

Dealing with the various crime factions on Omega was all a matter of give and take. Jane had raised Hell here, and needed license to do so some more. With that said, plenty of interested parties had problems with her doing this. One in particular could make her work on Omega far more difficult, if not impossible. Aria T'loak wanted a showing of good faith, something to demonstrate that Jane knew just who was in charge of Omega.

Which was why Commander Jane Shepard walked, blind, guided by a steady gait at her side and a firm hand gripping a fistful of hair. The sound of Afterlife’s music was deafening, as were the cheers. She tried to place the voices—human; some deep, rumbling krogan; for a split second she was sure she heard the characteristic monotone of a Hanarr. She felt her face go red as her fair, paraded in nothing but restraints, boots, that ever-so-tight corset, and a thong. Gooseflesh raised on her skin—the VIP room was colder than she remembered—albeit that might just be her current attire.

The ‘parade’ lasted a while, Janetrying to keep track of where in the Afterlife’s VIP area they were as they walked--all the while during the long walk, Aria narrated to the crowd. One night only, the moment you’ve all been waiting for, the famous Commander Shepard; Hero of Humanity, Citadel Spectre, was going to learn her place on Omega. 

Just trading favors. The “Pirate Queen of Omega”, for whatever reason named this as her price for not getting involved when Shepard was causing all sorts of chaos in her domain. Fair trade.

They came to a halt, no doubt in a place that gave the VIP patrons all a very good view. Jane’s back stiffened when the hand holding her hair turgged, forcing her to keep her head raised. A hand gripped her breast, and she struggled not to shudder—it was cold. She felt breath against the back of her neck again, but Aria said nothing as she kept toying with her.

She was pretty sure a drunk Salarian was babbling about human anatomy several paces off to the side.

Cold as the hand was, Aria definitely knew _her_ human anatomy. The little tickle with every exhalation, the hand groping and toying with her—that little chuckle when there was a _pinch_ and Janestiffened. “Now turn around.”

Jane complied, facing away from most of the crowd, she assumed, and bending when Aria pushed her head down. Aria’s free hand caressed her buttock; squeezing a little while the crowd crowed. As with the walk, Aria was taking her time, right up until the first strike made her flinch; more from surprise than hurt. The crowd cheered at that, drowning out the sound of the Asari’s palm striking her skin and the little cry that escaped her throat.

“I heard that.” Came the voice right against Jane’s ear. “Thought Spectres were supposed to be tough.”

Okay, _that_ stung worse than the spank. Jane steeled herself. The crowd counted along with every time Aria brought her hand down, reaching double digits before Jane shut out the crowd song as best she could; focusing of the sound of flesh on flesh. Aria put more muscle into the slaps. She kept her muscles tensed and did her best to stifle any reaction--it was obvious the crowd _wanted_ to hear her squeal and see her flinch, and she was spiteful enough to make this little performance less satisfying by not doing that. Her ass was stinging, burning by the time Aria stopped spanking him.

The hand holding Jane's hair pulled, and the Commander stood up, turning on Aria’s command to blindly face the patrons. Aria’s hand let her hair and fiddled with her gag, unfastening it, Shepard took a deep breath. Between the cold and the pain she was shivering slightly. An arm looped around her neck, a body drew close, and a hand reached between her legs. “So, Commander, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“Could stand for a little more.”

That earned a laugh from everyone.

The hand between her legs dipped below her thong. Aria tutted. “Hm, all wet. Are you a masochist, Commander?”

“I dunno, was this supposed to hurt?” 'Yes' would be more honest. But, trussed up as she was, the best she could offer in the way of resistance was snark. Because yeah, maybe she did like giving up control and being hurt--so might as well antagonize the person dealing it out.

A sharp tug on the material of her underwear made Jane stiffen, material biting into her skin. Shepard rocked onto the balls of her feet, standing taller as best she could on the boots to relieve the pressure. 

“I asked you a question, _Commander_. Do you like pain? Are you having fun?”

“Y-yes.”

With no further ceremony, Aria pulled Jane's underwear down, earning a cheer from the audience. Jane stepped out of the scant garment when prompted--feeling pretty much no more exposed given how skimpy the thong was in the first place. She spread her feet out, shoulder width apart, as Aria’s hand returned to her crotch. And then an _electric_ feeling ran up her spine. 

Asari sex was always an… experience. Minds melding, something ancient and alien touching her, hitting every nerve at once… there wasn’t really anything to compare it to. There was just so much _more_ to appreciate—the feeling of those fingers rubbing, pushing, exploring and the warmth that Aria was feeling as she rubbed, pushed, and explored Shepard. Lips on the back of her neck, and the taste of her sweat on Aria’s tongue. Blindfolded, she could _see_ how captivated the audience was.

She squirmed, teeth chattering. A kiss turned to a bite and an admonition to stay still. Her knees shook—Aria had centuries of experience, and _she knew it_. Without the gag, there was no stifling the moans or the wails, drowned out by the crowd throwing out suggestions.

“Embrace eternity, Shepard” Came a smug command in her ear, between nips and kisses at her neck.

She screamed when she came; Aria letting go and backing away as she dropped to her knees, quivering and panting. The sudden disconnection was almost as jarring, quite literally stunning—the return of being blindfolded, arms behind her back, only able to perceive the coldness—so tortuous against her wet crotch—and the crowd chanting.

And then the next part of the show started.

Even behind the blindfold, Shepard could see the flash, the instant she felt it. Cold lightning ran up her spine as she left the floor, the din of the crowd dimming, drowned out and distant in the mass effect field enveloping her. She spun and kicked as she was levitated—they had talked about suspending her for the act, but Shepard had expected some restraints. Aria was a biotic—a damn powerful one, too, but she couldn’t hold someone up with all of these distractions. 

Blindfolded, with no contact to anything, she wasn’t sure if she was faceup, facedown, or what, only that she was spreadeagled in midair. Then, a hand on her right inner thigh, an arm looping under her back. _Something_ thick prodded between Shepard’s legs. Aria had been oblique when they’d been negotiating, but she knew _a_ toy was going to be involved. Aria slowly pushed, not quite penetrating, relaxed, pushed again. She felt that connection again, lust and more than a little pride in just how well this was going.

And frustration. Aria’d been getting something from Shepard, but for now, everything was focused on making the human scream and cry and wail—fun for the Asari, but she wanted so much _more_.

And then Aria buried herself to the hilt.

Shepard wailed. Asari sex was something else. And Aria was even _more_ than that—no gentleness, no taking things slow to make it easy to concentrate—Aria had a _lock_ on Shepard, and while on a purely mental level they were linked, lust melding together, she was a wild woman physically. She drove in without abandon—Shepard had an image that the strap-on she was using was patterned after a Krogan, but all the _felt_ was something massive being tirelessly driven into her.

Blindfolded, bound, getting fucked senseless by an Asari Pirate Queen—a trade, service for service. A bribe to let her have free reign to kick doors and shoot guns required a big favor in return. The night was young, and Shepard could tell, based on the discussions they’d had before setting this all up and the connection they were sharing, that Aria had _plans_. Shepard had asked a big favor from Omega’s underworld, and Aria was going to take full payment tonight.

Which would things make it awkward if Aria ever figured out that Shepard probably would’ve agreed to do this for free.

**Author's Note:**

> To the requestor, I hope you enjoy this--any request that includes "all the best porn tropes" was super fun to write! Let me know if you didn't like the scenario/would prefer something else.


End file.
